The present invention relates to an apparatus for the continuous treatment, particularly dyeing, of textile materials, preferably fibrous and thread-like materials, for example, synthetic fibers, such as polyester and polyamide fibers. According to the present invention the materials to be treated are continuously conveyed through several treatment steps, such as, for example, impregnating and/or printing the textile material with a dyestuff, setting the dyestuff, utilizing a temperature treatment compatible with the fiber being treated, such as for example, steaming the material in saturated steam, or thermosoling the material at a temperature of about 170.degree.- 230.degree. C. utilizing air, wherein the treatment medium is conducted in each case through the material by means of a suction draft. Finally, the textile material is washed and dried.
The parent application relates to an apparatus consisting of several devices wherein, due to the use of said devices and the construction thereof, it is not only suitable for the continuous treatment of woven and knitted goods, cables and combed yarns by the thermosol process, but it is also suitable for the treatment of said materials in a saturated steam atmosphere. Furthermore, it is effective for treating loose fibrous materials, such as for example, cotton flock for the purpose of continuously bleaching or dyeing said material. This apparatus and the individual devices required therefor present an effective arrangement for the efficient management and reduction in the necessary capital outlay for the treatment of textile fibers.
In addition to the above-mentioned textiles, it is also conventional to dye yarn in the form of strands or spools in a discontinuous manner. It has also been suggested to dye and/or print yarns in a continuous fashion. In this process, a plurality of yarn threads pass through the individual treatment units and are thereafter wound up again. However, in the continuous dyeing of yarns, it is difficult to apply the dyestuffs uniformly to the individual fibers and to attain a uniform setting throughout. Also some difficulties are encountered in washing the dyed, twisted yarns satisfactorily. A deficient setting (fixing) and washing process produces a lower rubbing resistance (fastness to rubbing) in the fabric.